Alles andere als normal oneshot
by gugi28
Summary: Harry und Draco können nichts anderes als streiten, bis ein Unglück passiert, was alles ändert...HD Slash, Lemon - oneshot RR


_**Hallo meine Süßen!**_

Ich bins wieder mal! Die Gugi und neben mir sitzt die Dark Gugi (meine dunkle Hällfte), darf also nichts Schlimmes über sie sagen! Wir beide sind uns einig, ein neues _„oneshot"_ zu schreiben. Euch wird es wahrscheinlich vom Thema her bekannt vorkommen, doch muss ich sagen, wird es anders ausgehen, als in den anderen Geschichten. Befürchte, auch wenn es ein oneshot ist, das diese Geschichte saulang wird… (22 Seiten!!!) aua meine Finger! Wenn ich nicht mehr kann, schreibt Dark Gugi weiter. (blöd dass sie nur meine dunkle Hälfte ist…seufz, d.h. bin wieder mal ich selber…hä?..was schreib ich denn da…)

Noch was – viel Lemon! Hehe. Mal sehen, ob euch das liegt? Eine Frage hätte ich da noch: sollte ich öfters oneshots schreiben? Mögt ihr das? Wenn ja, dann schnell antworten und ich schaue, was ich tun kann. Habe diese Idee in der Firma gehabt. Überhaupt am richtigen Platz, was? Wo waren da meine Gedanken? Uah!

_Gut, zum Wesentlichen._

**1.** Mir gehört ja sowieso nichts, nicht dass ich darüber sauer bin…grummel

**2.** Was den Inhalt angeht: Tja, Draco und Harry zanken sich, eh klar. Und dann macht Draco einen Blödsinn, umgekehrt basierend auf „Eifer des Gefechts!" Und wie geht Harry damit um? Ziemlich locker! Die Lehrer haben es satt, dass die beiden andauernd streiten und sich verhexen. Also was haben die vor? Und wie verhalten sich zwei Jungs, die nun in ein und demselben Raum verharren müssen? –grins- Info: dark Gugis Grinsen. Ach ja, Harry bleibt nicht lange so, wird wieder er selbst und was passiert dann? Fragen über Fragen und ne einfache Antwort! LESEN! Lest es zu Ende! Denn es ist anders, als die meisten vielleicht glauben.

**3.** Mann bin ich blöd – klar – Harry und Draco Pairing – Romantik/Humor – Happy End und Schnulz.

**4.** Wieder mal nicht unter 18 Jahren geeignet, weil viel **Lemon, Slash dabei ist und etwas OOC** ist, Harry und auch Draco. Nur zur Vorwarnung. Ob es echt so ist, weiß ich nicht, aber warnen kann ich ja. Ich weiß aber auch, Dark Gugi nickt, dass auch einige lesen, die nicht 18 sind. Mir egal, so lange es gefällt und mich keiner sagt, wie ekelig das ist oder so…. **Ist also nur zur Warnung!**

**5.** Hab ich alles erwähnt? Wenn ja, dann halte ich die Klappe und Dark Gugi schreibt endlich.

**6.** ich noch mal – Eifer des Gefechts geht bald weiter! Kurze Info am Rande – hüstl-.

Viel Spaß wünscht euch Gugi und die dumme –AUA- Dark Gugi…. –kopfreib-.

P.s. Kommis wären ganz nett……sehr nett….außerordentlich nett….müssen her!!...Ich lebe davon!! Heul…

(Von Dark Gugi weggezerrt werde…Frechheit..)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alles andere als normal!**

**Oneshot!**

„Potter! Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen! Geh mir endlich aus dem WEG!" rief ein wütender Draco, breitbeinig stehend, aus, wobei Harry sich köstlich amüsierte. Beide standen sie nun am Gang, alleine. Hermine und Ron waren schon mal vorausgeeilt, da der Schultag endlich ein Ende hatte. Crabbe und Goyle wollten wiederum das Essen nicht verpassen und Draco war genauso hungrig. Wieso konnte dieser verdammte Potter nicht aus dem Weg gehen?

„Nein" war der einzige lässige Kommentar von Harry, als er spitzbübisch grinste und Draco somit zur Weißglut brachte.

„Ich sage es zum letzten Mal, geh mir endlich aus dem Weg!" knurrte Draco und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Brust.

„Oh Mann! Malfoy! Schielst du oder was? Soweit ich weiß, ist der Gang breiter als es nötig ist. Also schwing deinen Arsch endlich vorbei, dann hast du Ruhe vor mir."

„Sehe ich nicht ein, Potter! Man macht einem Malfoy immer Platz! Verstanden? Und nun hau endlich aus meinem Blickfeld ab, bevor was Ernsthaftes passiert" knurrte Draco weiter und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab umher, wobei Harry lässig seine Hände in den Hosensack gesteckt hatte und Draco weiterhin angrinste. Nein, Malfoy würde ihm nichts tun, oder?

„Den Teufel werde ich tun" schnurrte Harry jetzt. Er wusste seit einiger Zeit, wie er Draco zum Wahnsinn bringen konnte. Auch wenn er sich innerlich über diese Überheblichkeit von diesem Slytherin ärgerte, wollte er es nicht offensichtlich zeigen. Denn auch er hatte seinen Stolz und es gefiel ihm, wenn der Slytherin auszuckte. Doch diesmal hatte er anscheinend den Bogen überspannt, als Dracos Augen beinahe zu glühen anfingen, so wütend war er. Leise murmelte er einige Worte, wobei ein grüner Strahl aus dem Zauberstab brach und den verdutzten Harry direkt in die Brust traf. Dieser keuchte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf und sank bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

Draco stand etwas irritiert in der Gegend herum, eigentlich sollte es ein Kitzelfluch werden, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war der Schuss nach hinten losgegangen. Vorsichtig lugte er in beide Richtungen, schritt langsam mit einem „Potter?" auf Harry zu und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Friedlich lag er am Boden, wobei man genau sah, dass dieser ohnmächtig war. Draco bekam Panik. Er wollte das doch nicht! Was hatte er getan? Hatte er nicht deutlich gesprochen? Oder was war los?

„Potter?" säuselte er hilflos und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

„Hey Potter, mach keinen Scheiß! Also, wenn du aufwachst, kannst du mich kratzen, beißen oder sonst was tun. Ich steh zwar nicht drauf, aber was solls. Aber BITTE, wach wieder auf, ja? Ich will mir nicht um dich, du dummes Schaf, Sorgen machen! Wie sieht dass denn aus, wenn ich mir um meinen Erzfeind Sorgen mache?" wisperte er fast liebevoll und streichelte Harrys warme Wange, als er zurückzuckte und sich einen Trottel schimpfte. Wie kam er dazu, Harrys Wange zu streicheln?

„Harry, BITTE!" jaulte er nun auf, sah sich hilflos um. Und wie sollte es sein, hörte er Wiesels und Schlammbluts Stimme, wobei sie kreischte, nicht auf Draco achtete und sich neben ihn zu Boden stürzte. Sie ertastet Harrys Halsschlagader, seufzte erleichtert und warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu, während Ron nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, blöd in der Gegend rum stand, wie immer eigentlich – entschied Draco.

„Was hast du gemacht, Malfoy?" zischte sie bedrohlich, kniff ihre Augen zusammen, genauso wie ihren Mund. Oh Oh! Eine wütende Granger, wegrennen, schnell!

„Gar nichts! Er hat mich provoziert und ich habe ihn einen kleinen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt! Aber der war nicht so, wie ich es wollte! Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso er umgefallen ist" jammerte Draco nun und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Tat es Malfoy leid? DEM Malfoy? Unmöglich.

„WAS HAST DU MIT HARRY GEMACHT!" kreischte Ron wutentbrannt und Draco rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Wow, so eine schnelle Reaktion hätte ich auch gerne mal" meinte Draco sarkastisch, wobei Hermine nun aufgesprungen war, um Ron daran zu hindern, Draco eine anzuschieben, dieser gutmütig über die Schimpfattacken des Rotschopfes hinwegsah. Er bemerkte nicht einmal Mc Gonagall, die dazu kam, ihn um eine Erklärung bat, bemerkte nicht, wie Harry auf eine Trage gezaubert wurde, bemerkte nicht, dass er hinterher trottete, nur um zu sehen, wie es diesem Waschlappen ging.

Nein, Malfoys hatten generell kein schlechtes Gewissen, sie wollten sich nur überzeugen, dass ihr Feind gleich abkratzen würde! Genau! Hermine und Ron tuschelten, wobei Ron, der dauernd etwas sagen wollte, von Hermine abgehalten wurde. Er wollte genauso wie Hermine wissen, wieso Draco mitgegangen war. Mc Gonagall keifte noch immer herum, meinte, sie würde mit dem Schulleiter und Snape ein Wort sprechen. Doch Draco hörte nicht zu. Es war ihm egal. Als Harry von Poppy untersucht wurde und diese nichts feststellen konnte, verließ Draco mit einem nicken die Krankenstation und lief wieder in den Kerker. Der Hunger war ihm vergangen.

Harry wachte wieder auf, er hatte schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Poppy hingegen, die er nun erkannte, musterte ihn eindringlich und sorgenvoll, wobei seine Freunde und Dumbledore ihr um nichts nachstanden.

„Was ist?" meinte er nun und sah in die Runde.

„Ähm, wie soll ich es dir erklären." Murmelte Hermine und wurde ein wenig verlegen.

„WAS? Habe ich mich in ein Ungeheuer verwandelt oder was?" keifte Harry und hielt inne. Was war mit seiner Stimme los? Dumbledore schmunzelte ein wenig und räusperte sich.

„Ähm, Harry, also – du wurdest von Mister Malfoy angegriffen. Eigentlich wollte dieser einen Kitzelfluch auf dich legen, doch achtete er nicht sonderlich darauf, die Worte genauer zu formulieren. Ich habe kurz mit ihm gesprochen, immerhin lagst du schon seit Stunden hier. Was ich dir damit sagen wollte ist – es gibt da einen ähnlichen Fluch. Anscheinend wusste Mister Malfoy nichts darüber. Und wenn man den Fluch falsch betont dann…." Dumbledore hielt inne und Harry sah ihn an, als würde ihm gleich der Kragen platzen.

„Was? Bin ich denn sooo hässlich?" grummelte er und war beleidigt.

„Nein, Harry, aber irgendwie hast du dich leicht verändert, ähm" meinte Hermine und kratzte sich am Kopf, wurde still und blickte interessiert zu Boden.

„Harry, leider muss ich dir sagen, dass du diesen Zustand 2 Tage aushalten musst. Und noch was! Ich habe mich mit Professor Snape unterhalten und dieser war derselben Meinung wie ich. Du und Mister Malfoy, ihr beide müsst lernen, miteinander umgehen zu können, ohne den anderen zu verfluchen. Letzte Woche landete ER hier - mit Hasenohren! Und nun liegst du hier und…"

„Oh Mann! Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber kann mir mal jemand erklären, was los ist?" Harry riss der Geduldsfaden, es interessierte ihn nicht, was mit Malfoy los war.

„Du bist etwas weiblicher geworden" wisperte Ron nun und grinste über beide Ohren, wobei Hermine die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich…was?" Rief Harry aus und betrachtete sich, indem er die Decke hochzog und darunter sah. Ein leises Kreischen entwich seiner Kehle, wobei er dunkelrot wurde und zu stottern anfing.

„Ähm, ich würde gerne mal alleine sein, ja? 2 Tage?" setzte er noch hinten dran und Dumbledore nickte. Gemeinsam, im stummen Einverständnis, blickten sich die Besucher und Poppy an, schritten nun von Dannen. Als die Türe zu war, sprang Harry aus seinem Bett und sah an sich hinunter.

„Scheiße! Ich bin ein Mädchen!" rief er aus und fing zu kichern an.

„Cool" Schon ertastete er seine Brüste und zog scharf die Luft ein. Zwar hatte er schon mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen, aber sich selber fühlen zu können, war schon anders!

„Wow, diese Dinger! Nicht sonderlich klein. Nicht übel! Lange Haare! Unglaublich!" Harry grabschte seinen gesamten Körper ab, wobei er nun ein leises Klopfen hörte.

„Herein" rief er neugierig und Hermine lugte zwischen den Spalt der offenen Türe hindurch.

„Äh, Harry? Ich habe dir einige Sachen von mir mitgenommen. Wenn du willst, kannst du sie anziehen. Immerhin haben wir Wochenende und da brauchst du keine Schuluniform tragen. Hier, ich lege sie dir auf den Stuhl! Wenn du willst, trage sie. Nach 2 Tagen kannst du sie mir zurückgeben, ja?" grinste sie nun, stolzierte in die Krankenstation hinein, legte die Sachen hin und meinte lächelnd und bewundernd, sie wäre im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry nickte nur, wartete ab, bis sie wieder verschwunden war.

Harry suchte einen großen Spiegel, den er auch gleich fand. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie er nun aussah. Als er diesen gefunden hatte, zog er sein Nachtgewand aus und betrachtete sich staunend im Spiegel.

„Wow, heiß, sehr heiß! Mann, sehe ich scharf aus! Und so weiche Haut.." träumte er vor sich hin, wobei er mit seinen Händen sanft über seinen Körper strich und wohlig seufzte. Dieser Körper war himmlisch! Er hatte eine sanfte Taille, lange sehr schlanke Beine und einen süßen, kleinen Hintern – der war als einziges gleich geblieben. Seine Schultern waren eher zierlich, wobei seine Brüste wundeschön rundlich hervorstachen. Sein Gesicht hatte sich kaum verändert, außer, dass es etwas mehr weiblicher war. Seine Haare lagen wie ein schwarzer Schleier sanft und gewellt über seinen Rücken, wobei diese ihm bis zu den Hüften reichten. Vor ihm stand das perfekte Mädchen und Harry grinste. Zeit, um auszuprobieren, was er damit anstellen konnte!

Als Harry ein keuchen hörte, sah er in den Spiegel hinter sich, wobei er beinahe einen Schlag bekommen hätte und seine Blöße schnell bedeckte und leicht rot wurde. Draco Malfoy stand mit offenem Mund staunend hinter ihm, wobei sein Blick über diese wunderschöne Figur wanderte, er fast zu sabbern anfing, da Harry nackt war und auch nicht viel verdeckte.

Schnell drehte er sich um und glaubte, sterben zu müssen. Seine Wangen brannten, Scham stieg in ihm hoch. Himmel! Potter war ein Mädchen! Und das nur wegen ihm! Verdammt! Wieso musste Potter auch nur so heiß als Mädchen aussehen? Nicht, dass ihm Potter nicht schon als Junge gefallen hätte…Moment! Gefallen? Wer sagt das? Nur Blaise Zabini wusste, dass Draco Malfoy auf beide Geschlechter stand und nun hatte er den Salat.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, grinste und gluckste vor sich hin.

„Hau ab Malfoy" erwiderte er ruhig, wobei sein Herz allerdings raste. Er hätte sich nie denken können, dass Draco Malfoy, der wohl selbstsicherste Junge von Hogwarts so aus der Rolle fallen würde! Und es amüsierte ihn geradezu wie dieser mit gesenktem Kopf, mit dem Rücken zu ihm – stand und mit seinen Füßen am Boden scharrte.

„Ähm, ich wollte mich entschuldigen! Du P-Potter, du bist ein Mädchen! Und das nur wegen mir! Oh Scheiße! H-Hier, deine Sachen" stotterte er nun und schritt rückwärts Richtung Bett um sich die Sachen von Hermine zu krallen und Harry in die Arme zu drücken. Harry war ziemlich perplex. Nicht nur, dass ein Draco Malfoy sich bei ihm entschuldigte, nein, er gab ihm auch seine Sachen und drehte sich artig weg. Harry grinste noch immer, nahm sie entgegen, zog sich an und bemerkte, wie perfekt sie saßen.

„Kannst dich wieder umdrehen, Malfoy" meinte er grinsend, was dieser auch tat. Kurz überflogen Dracos Augen Harrys Gestalt, er schluckte hart. Scheiße, sah Harry heiß aus! Und dieser Körper erst!

„Ähm, Potter! Normalerweise würde ich mich nicht entschuldigen, aber ich habe eine gute Schule genossen und somit kann ich einem Mädchen nicht anders gegenüber sein." War seine einfache Erklärung, wobei er wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt hatte, einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Potter? Ich habe mit dir gesprochen! Hallo?" schnarrte er nun, wie immer, wobei Harry sein Haupt schüttelte und Draco abermals schlucken musste. Scheiße, dieser Kerl wusste, was Sache war!

„Geht klar, Malfoy! Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich muss dir sogar dafür danken" wisperte Harry nun und lächelte sanft, wobei Malfoy eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Wofür?"

„Na dass ich jetzt ein Mädchen bin! So kann ich einiges ausprobieren, wenn ich will und in zwei Tagen bin ich wieder derselbe wie immer" meinte er belustigt, wobei Draco nickte.

„Ja, dann kann ich dich endlich wieder fertig machen. Ich will mit Weibern nämlich nichts mehr zu tun haben." Schnarrte Draco abermals, wobei Harry leise schnaubte, bezog es sofort auf sich selber.

„Du bist selber schuld daran! Wärest du einfach an mir vorbeigegangen, dann wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen! Aber NEIN! Mister, ich weiß alles besser, ich muss meinen Schädel durchsetzen, Malfoy – hat es wieder mal geschafft. Ich gratuliere!" rief Harry sarkastisch, wobei seine Augen aufblitzten. Nun ging es los, ein Wortgefecht nach dem anderen entstand, beide keiften sich an, wobei sie nicht bemerkten, wie Snape, Mc Gonagall und Dumbledore eintraten, die beiden still musterten. Langsam reichte es Dumbledore und rief ein:

„GENUG!" Sofort verstummten die beiden schuldbewusst, standen beide wie ein Häufchen Elend nebeneinander und sahen den Schulleiter artig an.

„Nun, es reicht, meine Herren! Ab morgen wird für sie beide folgendes gelten! Sie beide werden in einem Raum eingeschlossen, und zwar so lange, bis sie sich vertragen! Haben sie beide das verstanden? Morgen Früh sehe ich sie beide in meinem Büro! Wir haben alle ihre Streitereien hier satt! Ende der Diskussion!" Snape und Mc Gonagall nickten ernsthaft, folgten dem Schulleiter, der nun schnellen Schrittes sich entfernte. Draco und Harry, ohne auch nur zu Wort gekommen zu sein, starrten dem alten Kreis hinterher, nickten wütend.

„Blöder alter Arsch" murmelte Draco, als die Türe ins Schloss fiel und Harry musste ihm das erste Mal Recht geben. Draco betrachtete Harry abschätzend, hielt seine Nase hoch und rauschte davon, während Harry seufzend sich auf den Weg machte, endlich zu seinen Freunden zu kommen. Beide wussten nicht, dass Dumbledore gelächelt hatte, als er gegangen war. Endlich hatte er eine Chance, die beiden für ihr Verhalten zu bestrafen und er hoffte, dass sich die beiden bald ein bekommen würden.

Draco hatte den gesamten Tag lang ein geeignetes Versteck gesucht, da ihm das Erlebnis mit Harry mehr zugesetzt hatte, als sonst etwas. Doch nirgends war er sicher, schon gar nicht vor Blaise, der ihn lachend damit aufzog, immer auf seine Hose deutete. Ja ja! Draco hatte einen Ständer bekommen – war ihm das zu verübeln? Scheiß Potter! In der großen Halle angekommen, bemerkte er die Blicke, die an Potter adressiert waren. Und es gefiel ihm absolut nicht! Wieso mussten sie ihn alle anstarren? Scheiße! Knurrend und danach schweigend verzerrte er sein Essen, machte sich wieder auf den Weg, wobei Harry leise grinste.

Harry liebte es, wenn er Draco Malfoy zur Weißglut bringen konnte, er liebt es – sich rächen zu können. Für alles, was ihm dieser angetan hatte! Ein teuflisches Lächeln lag noch immer auf seinen Lippen, als er sich weiterhin amüsiert mit seinen Freunden unterhielt und es ihm freute, wenn er sämtliche neidische und bewundernde Blicke einiger Schüler geschenkt bekam.

Der nächste Tag kam ziemlich schnell und Draco, sowie Harry fanden sich beim Schulleiter ein. Schweigens schritten sie hinter ihm her, wurden in die geheimen Gänge von Hogwarts geführt, wobei die beiden Schüler staunend umher sahen, da sie noch nie in diesem Teil von Hogwarts gewesen waren. Zeitweise ging Draco voran, wobei Harry ihm auf den Hintern starrte, da dieser das erste Mal so richtig gut aussehend angezogen war. Er trug hautenge blaue Jeans, die seinen Hintern vorzüglich betonten. Dazu ein seidenes, grünes Hemd, wobei Harry den Kopf schüttelte. Wieso starrte er auf Malfoys Hintern? Komisch! Müssen die weiblichen Hormone sein! Danach schritt Harry voran, wobei Draco der Mund offen sehen blieb, er immer wieder seinen Blick über diese wunderbare Gestalt wandern ließ. Reiß dich zusammen Malfoy! Du sabberst ja wie ein Hund! Rief er sich zur Ordnung und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Bald waren sie angekommen und beide wussten, sie hatten sich den verdammten Weg nicht gemerkt, würden sich hoffnungslos verlaufen wenn sie versuchen würden zu türmen.

„Gut, meine Herren! Sie finden in diesem Raum Betten, eine Dusche, WC und reichlich zu Essen! Außerdem alles, was ihr Herz begehrt. Amüsieren sie sich und denken sie daran! Sie werden erst entlassen, wenn sie sich endlich wie kultivierte Schüler benehmen!" Dumbledores Miene war unergründlich, als er sie mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung in den Raum bat, hinter ihnen abschloss und sogleich ein Klicken zu hören war.

„Scheiße! Der alte Drachen hat tatsächlich abgesperrt!" wimmerte Draco nun, langsam wurde er panisch. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Na was glaubst du denn? Dass er die Türe offen stehen lassen würde? Na sicher!" spie er aus, wobei Draco sich wütend umdrehte.

„Dich hat keiner gefragt, Potter! Mir geht es genauso auf die Eier wie dir! Nun ja, dir eher auf die Eierstöcke, aber bitte!" schnarrte er vor sich hin und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung! Ich will mich mit dir nicht vertragen! Ich kann dich ja nicht mal leiden!" Draco war eingeschnappt und verschränkte seine Hände ineinander, drehte Harry den Rücken zu. Harry interessierte seine Aussage nicht, musterte er eher den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden. Doch dies konnte man keinen Raum nennen, da es eher einer gemütlichen Wohnung glich. Vor ihm breitete sich ein weites, schönes Himmelbett aus, wobei Harry keuchte.

„Du M-Malfoy? Wir haben nur ein Bett und…."

Draco drehte sich wieder um und nahm das Angesprochene sogleich ins Visier.

„Wie bitte? NEIN! Das kann ja nicht wahr sein! Was hat sich der alte Sack dabei nur gedacht! Ich bringe ihn um!" rief er wütend aus und schleuderte seine Schuhe in eine Ecke. Er bemerkte nicht den schönen Kamin, der sich links von ihnen erstreckte, oder auch die beiden großen einladenden Fenster, die lockten, einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Schon gar nicht bemerkte er den gedeckten Tisch, der voller Köstlichkeiten dort stand. Doch Harry seufzte nur, hatte dies alles schon wahrgenommen und machte sich ans Essen ran. Draco, noch immer recht wütend, bemerkte das Schmatzen, sein Blick wanderte Richtung Harry.

Plötzlich knurrte sein Magen, stürzte auf den Tisch zu und haute kräftig rein. Als sie fertig waren, langweilten sich beide extrem. Draco mochte es nicht, ignoriert zu werden und sah nun Harry dabei zu, wie er mit seinen Karten spielte, die er bereits gefunden hatte. Langsam setzte er sich neben Harry und betrachtete seine Handlungsweise. Was machte er da?

„Was spielst du?" fragte er leise und wartete gespannt ab.

„Solitär"

„Hä?"

„Muggelkram, nicht interessant für dich. Zu einfach für dich" kommentierte Harry nun und wartete ab. Ob Draco drauf einsteigen würde? Und dieser tat es!

„Wie bitte? Woher willst du wissen, dass es mich nicht interessiert? Zeigs mir mal!" schnarrte Draco nun und Harry grinste in sich hinein. Nachdem er Draco erklärt hatte, dass man mit dem König anfing und sich dann weiter nach unten vorarbeitete, nickte Draco wie wild und wollte es auch mal versuchen. Harry lächelte ein wenig. Er hatte Draco noch nie so konzentriert gesehen, den Eifer bemerkt, den er ausstrahlte, wenn er unbedingt etwas lernen wollte. Schon bald holte Harry einen zweiten Stapel an Karten und so spielten sie eine Zeit lang. Draco versuchte immer schneller fertig zu sein als Harry, schaffte es nur ab und zu. Ohne es zu bemerkten, verstanden sie sich auch ohne Worte und beiden wurde klar, dass es einfacher war, sich nicht zu streiten.

„Mir ist noch immer langweilig" maulte Draco nun und lag ausgestreckt am Boden, lugte zur Decke.

„Na und mir erst!" meinte Harry und legte sich neben ihn, wartete darauf, das Draco etwas sagte.

„Du Potter?" raunte Draco leise, hielt jedoch wieder seinen Mund.

„Ja?"

„Ach nichts"

„ok"

Einige Minuten später:

„Potter?"

„Was ist denn!" raunzte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. Draco rollte sich auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf in der Hand auf und sah Harry schüchtern an.

„Ich wollte dich was fragen, aber jetzt…nein, ich trau mich nicht mehr" Draco setzte sich auf, machte dabei einen Katzenbuckel und Harry wunderte sich, setzte sich genauso auf.

„Sag schon!" Harry war nun neugierig geworden und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, kann nicht"

„Geh bitte! Wo ist der Malfoy geblieben, der nie um eine Frage oder um eine Antwort verlegen war?" lache er nun, wobei Draco seufzte.

„Ja ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich! Interessiert mich nicht, Potter! Außerdem lagen die Dinge da ganz anders! Jetzt bist du ein Mädchen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Du weißt ja nicht, was für eine Schule ich zu Hause gehabt habe, wie man sich Mädchen gegenüber verhält, obwohl ich weiß, dass du noch immer Potter bist! Aber wenn ich dich ansehe, kommt meine gute Schule durch. Mist noch mal!" grummelte Draco nun und Harry verging das lachen.

„Ähm, versuch doch trotzdem mich als Potter und als Jungen zu sehen, hm? Probiere es einfach"

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um, musterte ihn und seufzte resignierend.

„Geht nicht!"

„Gut, dann erzähl mir, was du mich fragen wolltest. Ich werde dich so lange nerven, bis du es mir sagst!" rief Harry eifrig aus und robbte näher. Draco war dies viel zu nahe, brachte wieder Abstand und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

„Ok, ich versuche es! Du Potter? Also..ähm…wie ist es so, ein Mädchen zu sein?" Sein Blick senkte sich, wobei seine Wangen zu glühen anfingen und Harry große Augen bekam. Lange dachte er nach, bemerkte nicht, wie Draco seinen Blick hob und ihn musterte, nichts dazu sagte.

„Hm, schwere Frage. Aber weißt du was? Ich fange von Anfang an zu erzählen an. Also, ich bin ein Junge, so weit klar"

„Ach" meinte Draco gelangweilt, wobei Harry ihn nun in die Seiten boxte und Draco sich nicht traute, zurück zu boxen.

„Das ist fad"

„Und du bist ein Mädchen. Mädchen schlage ich nicht"

„Langweiler"

„Blöder Arsch"

„Na bitte, geht doch"

„Ab und zu. Nerv mich weiterhin und dann vergesse ich meine gute Schule!"

„ok"

„Also? Weiter…" wies Draco an und lauschte. Harry hing an seinen Augen, dachte sich, dass ihm nie aufgefallen war, wie schön diese waren.

„Rauchgrau" murmelte Harry nun und wurde rot, wobei seine Augen riesig wurden, er sich verlegen räusperte.

„Wie bitte?" Draco grinste vor sich hin, wusste er doch, was Harry gemeint hatte und freute sich irgendwie über dessen Aussage.

„Nichts." Wisperte ein rot gewordener Harry und spielte mit seinen Fingern.

„Smaragdgrün" erwiderte Draco nun leise und grinsend, wobei Harry ihn erstaunt ansah.

„Ja - richtig" murmelte Harry nun und zog seine Stirn kraus.

„Ähm, und weiter?" Draco rutschte neugierig und nervös auf seinem Hintern herum und betrachtete Harry eingehend.

„Wo war ich?"

„Du wolltest mir erzählen, wie es ist ein Mädchen zu sein!"

„Genau! Also, ich bin aufgewacht und da standen alle um mich rum und haben nur gegafft. Dann sagten sie mir, ich würde dank dir jetzt 2 Tage lang ein Mädchen sein. Tja, nur noch diesen Tag, aber ok! Und dann, als sie weg waren, da…" Harry wurde rot, als er sich bewusst wurde, was er Draco erzählen wollte, wobei dieser interessiert genickt hatte, ihn neugierig musterte, näher robbte.

„Jaaaa?" animierte ihn Draco und legte den Kopf schief, sah Harry mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Ich sags dir! Irre! Also ich habe da diese Dinger" rief Harry nun begeistert aus und streckte dabei seine Brust raus, wobei Draco nun hustete.

„Das sehe ich" krächzte er und sah schnell weg. Harry lächelte, Draco hatte doch Manieren.

„Ok, aber die fühlen sich so weich an! So voll! Unfassbar! Zwar habe ich schon mit einem Mädchen geschlafen, aber die von ihr waren nicht so weich wie meine. Mann, hört sich das bescheuert an" Harry verzog die Nase und Draco lachte auf.

„Ich fass es nicht! Was wird denn das für ein Gespräch, Potter?"

„Du hast angefangen!"

„Na und? Red weiter, ich will mehr wissen" grinste Draco nun.

„Gut!" Harry räusperte sich wieder und überlegte.

„Also es ist anders, wenn man sein Ding nicht zwischen den Beinen spürt. Da ist nichts mehr! Geht sich gleich viel leichter!" lachte Harry nun, wobei ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten und Draco genauso zu pusten anfing.

„Super! Und was noch?" japste Draco nun und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln. Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Hatte er selten Malfoy so lachen gesehen und dies gefiel ihm. Es stand ihm außerordentlich gut! Und was noch sehr komisch war – sie verstanden sich auf einmal.

„Ähm, ja, - du! Die Haut ist so was von weich? Und ich habe eine weibliche Taille! Richtig zierlich. Meine Schultern erst! Das ganze Training war umsonst, wenn ich mich so ansehe!" jammerte Harry weiter und Draco lachte wieder, hielt sich den Bauch. Harry war einfach zu köstlich!

„Und weiter?" Draco kicherte noch immer vor sich hin und Harry überlegte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Würde gerne wissen, ob ich als Mädchen noch Jungfrau bin" murmelte er nun und Dracos Gekicher hörte schlagartig auf.

„Guter Einwand, sieh nach!" grinste er nun und Harry wurde rot.

„Trottel! Glaubst du echt, ich würde SEHEN, ob ich noch Jungfrau bin? Na sicher nicht!" grummelte er nun und Draco grinste noch immer.

„Ich könnte ja nachsehen" Dracos Blick war eindeutig und Harry rutschte nach rückwärts.

„Was?" keuchte er und Draco bekam große Augen. Was hatte er da gesagt? Scheiße.

„W-War nur Spaß, beruhig dich, Mann Potter! Dich kann man schön auf die Palme bringen"

„O-ok" wisperte Harry nun und Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Schon schlimm ein Mädchen zu sein, wenn man vorher ein Junge war, oder?" versuchte er es erneut und Harry nickte.

„Ja, wobei mir die Blicke gefallen haben. Waren diesmal anders"

„Ja, habe ich auch bemerkt" maulte Draco und Harry wurde hellhörig, grinste nun.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, wie dich die Jungs angesehen haben! Als wollten sie dich gleich bespringen! Typisch! Tz" ächzte Malfoy und Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Sag mal, stehst du auf Jungs?" raunte Draco nun und Harry wurde rot. Verdammt, woher sollte ER das wissen?

„Ähm, keine Ahnung! Schätze nicht! Habe ja mit Mädchen geschlafen, nicht mit Jungen. Was geht dich das eigentlich an?" knirschte Harry und wirkte beleidigt, doch Malfoy hatte anderes im Sinn.

„Abwarten Potter! Zwar hat du mit Mädchen geschlafen, aber wieso gefiel es dir, wenn dir die JUNGS hinterher gesehen haben" meinte er süffisant, wobei Harry mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Keine Ahnung, weibliche Hormone oder so" murmelte er nun und Draco dachte nach.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Ich schätze eher, du bist schwul oder bi" mutmaßte er und Harry wirbelte herum.

„Blödsinn! Ich bin durch und durch hetero! ….. Mist!" Draco lachte und Harry grinste.

„Nun mal im Ernst. Weißt du, auf welcher Seite du stehst?"

„Wieso sollte ich dir das verraten, sagte ich vorhin schon…" maulte Harry und schmollte.

„Weil wir beide alleine sind und uns langweilig ist. Und weil ich es wissen will und weil du mir nicht entkommst und weil…"

„Ja, mein Gott! Gehst du mir auf die Nerven! Ist ja schon gut! Und um ehrlich zu sein! Ich weiß es nicht!" Nun war es raus und Harry seufzte. Was würde Malfoy von ihm halten?

„Tja, da hilft nur eines! Ein Test! Aber du musst ehrlich sein!" meinte „Lehrer" Draco und Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ein Test? Aber welcher?" wisperte er leise, während Draco aufstand und zum Schreibtisch hinüberging.

„Nanu, der war vorher noch nicht da" murmelte Harry, noch immer am Boden sitzend, wobei Draco mit den Schultern zuckte ein „keine Ahnung" murmelte, Feder und Pergament suchte. Schnell hatte er es gefunden, schritt zu Harry hin und setzte sich wieder.

„Also! Ich, Professor Malfoy, schreibe nun einige Fragen auf, du darfst nicht gucken! Und dann musst du sie beantworten, egal wie peinlich das ist, klar?"

„Nein, will nicht" schmollte Harry und Draco sah ihn bittend an.

„Büüdeee!"

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich werde doch nicht vor dir meine Sexualgeheimnisse preisgeben!" keifte Harry nun und Draco lächelte. Doch, er wollte sehr gerne wissen, welche es bei Harry waren. Wollte es sogar unbedingt wissen.

„Komm schon. Ich sage dir dann auch, welche meine sind" wisperte er leise und blickte ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern an. Harrys Herz pochte in der Brust. Wow, dieser Blick!

„ok" meinte er leise ergeben und Draco nickte. Er studierte Harry dauernd, während er danach eifrig Fragen aufschrieb. Eine viertel Stunde später war er fertig, überreichte Harry das Pergament und schluckte hart. Ob er das ausfüllen würde? Harrys Augen wurden groß, er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle, Malfoy!" keifte er wieder und Draco grinste.

„Dann lass es!" Draco stand auf, ging zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er nahm sich die Karten, wobei seine Hände zitterten und wartete ab. Er wünschte sich sehr, dass dieser endlich anfangen würde, die Fragen zu beantworten.

Harrys Herz raste, scheiß Fragen! Sollte er es wagen?

_1. Wenn du dir einen runterholst, an welches Geschlecht denkst du?_

Harry wurde rot, seine Hand zitterte. Scheiß Malfoy…

Antwort: weiß es nicht. An niemanden. Aber wenn ich verliebt wäre, würde ich an diese Person denken.

_2. Wenn du die Antwort nicht weißt, wen würdest du als Lustobjekt auswählen? Sei ehrlich, denn das Pergament lässt nur die Wahrheit aufschreiben.._

Harry überlegt, stimmte es? Er wollte eine Lüge aufschreiben, aber je näher er dem Pergament kam, umso mehr zitterte er. MIST! Also musste er die Wahrheit schreiben.

Antwort: es wäre ein Junge, einer, der mir sehr gut gefällt, aber mich nicht mag, schätze ich. Nur Ron und meine Freunde mögen mich, aber nur als Kumpel. Doch die gefallen mir auch nicht. Es ist einer aus einem anderen Haus, doch nur wer?

Nun ja, das stimmte auch und Harry wunderte sich selber, welcher Junge es sein könnte? EIN JUNGE????? Oh nein! Harry stöhnte und Malfoy grinste.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

„Nein, Bastard…"

„Na dann ist ja gut" Draco spielte weiter mit den Karten und wartete ab. Er hatte das Pergament mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass Harry nicht lügen konnte. Und er würde auch nicht mehr aufhören können, zu antworten. Fies, aber wirkungsvoll – und das alles ohne Zauberstab! Als er Harrys wütendes Geschrei hörte, wusste er Bescheid und tat auf unschuldig.

„Ich bringe dich um" knirschte er leise und Draco lachte.

„Ja klar"

Harry las weiter, wurde abwechselnd rot und weiß im Gesicht.

_3. Wenn du feuchte Träume hast, wer spielt da die Hauptrolle?_

Antwort: ein süßer Junge, wobei ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Schade eigentlich.

_4. Was macht er so mit dir?_

Antwort: Er verwöhnt mich, streichelt mich, bringt mich um den Verstand. Er küsst mich überall, seine Hände sind weich und zärtlich, sein Mund verdammt heiß. Und wenn er an meinem Zentrum saugt, werde ich wahnsinnig. Doch weiter ging es nicht.

_5. Wann war der letzte Sex, den du hattest und mit wem?_

Antwort: mit einem Mädchen, namens Melinda. Sie ist eine Ravenclaw. Aber der war langweilig. Wundert mich, dass ich zum Orgasmus kam. Es war schon ein halbes Jahr her, verdammt lang also.

_6. Hättest du gerne jetzt Sex…._

Antwort: scheiße ja…

_7. Wenn ja, wieso hättest du JETZT gerne Sex?_

Antwort: weil ich wissen will, wie sich der Sex als Mädchen anfühlt.

_8. Wenn du jetzt ein Junge wärst, würdest du jetzt auch gerne Sex haben? Und wenn ja, mit wem…_

Antwort: wenn ich ein Junge wäre, würde ich genauso jetzt Sex haben wollen. War ja verdammt lange her. Doch wenn ich an meinen Traum denke, würde ich nur diesen Jungen haben wollen. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wer er ist…

„Fertig!" rief Harry aus, wobei er hochrot im Gesicht war und Draco sofort aufsprang. Harry jedoch lief zum Kamin, wollte das Pergament verbrennen, schmiss es ins Feuer. Doch Draco lachte herzlich auf, hatte er an alles gedacht.

„Na, na, Potter! Dieses Pergament kann nicht verbrannt werden" flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr wobei er nur schnippte und das Pergament unversehen in seine Hand flog, Harrys Nacken bei dessen gemurmelten Worten Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ich muss sterben, jetzt" jaulte Harry und eilte davon. Er schloss sich im Bad ein, wobei Draco eifrig das Pergament aufrollte und mit klopfendem Herzen zu lesen begann. Einige Minuten später ließ er es sinken, bemerkte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Verdammt! Welcher Junge war es? Wieso konnte es nicht er sein? Draco überlegte hin und her. Nur er kam in Frage – wenn es darum ging, ob Harry jetzt Sex haben wollte. WOW! Er wollte ihn, jetzt sofort. Doch wie sollte er es anstellen?

„Potter?" zaghaft klopfte er an die Türe, wobei er ein „Verschwinde" hören konnte. Amüsiert lächelte er vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm raus da! Ich lache dich auch nicht aus! Es sind sogar sehr gute Antworten, ehrlich. Na komm schon" raunte Draco und hoffte, dass Harry den fürsorglichen Ton hören konnte. Langsam klickte das Schloss und Harrys Kopf lugte durch den Spalt hindurch. Seine Wangen waren rot überzogen und er starrte zu Boden.

„Ehrlich jetzt? Wenn nicht, dann verfluche ich dich"

„Und wie? Dumbledore hat unsere Zauberstäbe" lachte Draco jetzt und trat doch unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Mir würde schon was einfallen" knirschte Harry und sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Und nein, ich lache nicht über dich. Siehst du?" Draco wurde in der Tat ernst und Harry sah ihn lange an. Er glaubte ihm, kam langsam heraus und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

„Ich bin schwul, nicht wahr?" jammerte dieser nun und Draco nickte.

„Eindeutig"

„Scheiße…. Na ja, erklärt wenigstens, wieso der Sex so mies war…"

„So schlimm ist das nicht, ehrlich" murmelte Draco nun und sah ihn weiterhin ernst an, sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust.

„Ach und wieso? Weißt du, wie es ist schwul zu sein! Was ist, wenn es die gesamte Schule erfahren würde?" schrie Harry nun und stürmte auf das Bett zu, warf sich drauf und schluchzte leise. Draco wusste nicht so genau, was er tun sollte, schritt langsam hinterher, kroch auf das Bett und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhige dich, ich weiß wie das ist" wisperte er leise und Harrys Schluchzen verebbte, er drehte seinen Kopf, sah Draco eigenartig an.

„Ach und woher?" fragte er sogleich und Draco seufzte. Nun war er an der Reihe.

„Na ja, also ich bin bisexuell. Ich mag beide Geschlechter. Mal hatte ich was mit Mädchen, doch das erfüllte mich nicht so ganz, bisher. Und dann ab und zu was mit Jungen. Eine ganz andere Sache war das. Zuerst war ich geschockt, doch dann hat es mir gefallen. Und jetzt stehe ich dazu. Weißt du?" Harry sah ihn lange an und setzte sich auf, wobei Draco ihm sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte er leise und Harry nickte.

„Weißt du, wer dieser Junge ist, von dem du träumst?" fragte er heiser und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, er hat ein Merkmal, welches ich im Traum gesehen habe. Aber ich weiß nicht, welches. Es fällt mir nicht ein" murmelte er und Draco überlegte, schluckte hart. Konnte es sein? Doch schnell verscheuchte er den Gedanken und widmete sich wieder Harry.

„Potter, ich wollte dich noch was fragen" murmelte er leise und Harry sah ihn abwartend an.

„Und was?"

„Darf ich dich berühren? Ich meine, ich berühre dich andauernd, aber da warst du noch ein Junge. Jetzt wo du ein Mädchen bist, würde ich gerne wissen, wie du dich anfühlst. Nichts unanständiges, ich will dich einfach nur kurz anfassen, ja?" Dracos Wangen glühten, Harry schnappte nach Luft und überlegt. Wieso nicht?

„Ja" wisperte er leise und Dracos Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Danke" wisperte auch er und kam nun näher. Harry legte sich ins Bett zurück und sah Draco abwartend an.

„Und wo?" fragte er schüchtern und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wo darf ich denn?" grinste er unsicher und Harry fühlte sich gleich besser.

„Vielleicht im Gesicht oder auf den Händen" murmelte er leise und Draco nickte. Seine Hand kam immer näher, langsam, vorsichtig. Dann berührte er Harrys Gesicht, sanft und liebevoll.

„Du hast tatsächlich weiche Haut, Harry" flüsterte er und stoppte.

„Oh, entschuldige Potter"

„Keine Sorge, du kannst mich ruhig Harry nennen, wenn du willst" grinste er nun und hielt Dracos Hand fest, die sich so weich und wundervoll an seiner Wange anfühlte. Dracos und seine Finger verkeilten sich ineinander, wobei beide fasziniert dabei zusahen.

„Ja, gefällt mir besser" meinte Draco abwesend, betrachtete ihre verschlungenen Finger noch immer. Sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust, als er seinen Blick über Harry wandern ließ, spürte, wie seine Hose eng wurde. Er wollte Harry, unbedingt. Wollte ihm zeigen, wie schön die körperliche Liebe sein konnte. Seine Hand löste sich von der seines Gegenübers, strich sanft dessen Konturen im Gesicht nach. Dessen Stirn, die Narbe, seine Augen, seine Nase, seine Lippen. Harry seufzte, hatte die Augen geschlossen und Draco war machtlos. Dieses wunderschöne Wesen hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert.

Als seine Finger weiterhin über diese weichen Lippen strichen, öffnete Harry diese leicht, saugte kurz daran und ließ seine Zunge über die Kuppen von Dracos Finger tanzen. Draco keuchte erregt auf, spürte durch diese sanfte Berührung schnelle Blitze durch seinen Körper zucken. Er zog sanft die Finger aus Harrys Mund, kam mit seinem eigenen immer näher. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hielt er inne, spürte den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Sah diese Lippen so nahe an seinen…

Als sie sich dann doch berührten, seufzten beide leise auf, hielten ihre Augen geschlossen. Draco robbte sanft näher, legte seinen Arm um Harrys Taille. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich sanft aufeinander, wobei beide leise stöhnten.

„Ich will dich richtig küssen" raunte Draco an Harrys Lippen, wobei dieser abermals leise stöhnte und seinen Mund langsam und leicht aufmachte. Draco glaubte unter Strom zu stehen, als seine Zunge vorsichtig in die heiße Mundhöhle von Harry eindrang. Sanft stieß er Harrys Zunge an, wobei er nun Harrys Hand im Nacken spürte, merkte, wie ihn dieser näher zu sich zog. Draco presste sich übererregt an Harry, küsste ihn tiefer, stöhnte laut auf und Harry folgte. Beide keuchten, der Kuss wurde intensiver, leidenschaftlicher.

Beide verschlangen sich geradezu, Schmatzen, keuchen, stöhnen lag in der Luft. Ihre Küsse wurden immer wilder, Harry wand sich unter ihm. Er merkte, wie er zwischen seinen Beinen feucht wurde und Draco langsam sein Hemd aufknöpfte.

„Ich will dich ausziehen, ist das ok so?" flüsterte Draco leise und Harry nickte mit roten Wangen.

„Du siehst schön aus, wenn du rote Wangen hast und deine Lippen geschwollen sind." Merkte er leise an und öffnete jeden Knopf quälend langsam. Harrys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, seine Brüste sprangen beinahe hervor, als das Hemd entfernt wurde.

„Wow, du bist wunderschön" hauchte Draco und ließ seine Hand zwischen Harrys Brüsten sanft hinunter gleiten.

„Berühr mich endlich richtig" hauchte Harry mit verschleiertem Blick, wobei Draco hart schluckte. Ja, das hatte er vor, und wie er das vorhatte! Er bemerkte den wunderschönen, zarten BH, der die festen, wohlgeformten Brüste verschlossen hielt. Seine Hand wanderte zu Harrys Rücken, wobei er schnell den Verschluss fand, diesen öffnete und Harry sofort die Luft anhielt.

„Keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh, ich werde vorsichtig sein. Ich verspreche es dir. Ich will dich nur dabei ansehen, ja?" Harry nickte abermals und keuchte vor sich hin. Er war mehr als erregt, wollte ihn spüren, ihn fühlen. Dracos Lippen senkten sich abermals zu einem atemberaubenden Kuss, wobei seine Hand nun den BH abstreifte und sanft Harrys Brüste streichelte. Dieser keuchte in den Kuss, klammerte sich an Draco fest. Draco spürte seine eigene Erregung stark pulsieren, befürchtete, den Verstand zu verlieren. Harrys Haut war unglaublich weich, weicher als die sämtlicher Mädchen zusammen – darin hatte Harry Recht gehabt.

Es war unglaublich Harrys Brüste zu liebkosten, da Harry sich aus dem Kuss losriss, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und tief stöhnte. Dracos Augen verfolgten jede Regung von Harry, wobei sich nun seine Lippen auf die steifen Brustwarzen senkten und sanft daran saugten. Ein weiteres Stöhnen schlich sich über Harrys Lippen, wobei dessen Hände sich in Dracos Haaren verfangen hatten. Schnell hatte Draco Harry aus seiner Kleidung geschält, sensibel, sanft und fast nicht merkbar. Harry lag wundervoll und nackt zugleich vor Draco, der diesen Körper über alles liebte, diesen bestaunte, immer wieder raunte, wie wundervoll dieser doch war.

Harrys Augen glänzten, sein Herz pochte hart in der Brust, wilde Erregung steigerte sich in seinem Inneren. Draco brauchte nicht lange um sich auszuziehen. In Harrys Blickfeld blieb er stehen, entledigte sich, ihm in die Augen schauend, langsam seiner Sachen, wobei Harry leise keuchte, flüsterte, wie wunderschön der Slytherin war. Dracos Erregung stand hart empor, zollte seine Bereitschaft. Als er wieder zu Harry aufs Bett krabbelte, hatte er auf einmal ein Kondom in der Hand, wunderte sich, wo er dies herhatte.

Harry lachte nur, zuckte mit den Schultern und kam den leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Draco entgegen. Sie rollten sich wild umher, Hände liebkosten jeden Zentimeter, keuchen erhitzte die Luft und heizte die Lust vollkommen an. Draco lag nun wieder oben, schmatzte an Harrys Hals, saugte sich daran fest. Seine Zunge tänzelte wild über Harrys weiche Haut, machte ihn verrückt. Die linke Hand verkeilte sich in Harrys langen Haaren, seine rechte wanderte hauchzart über dessen Brüste, liebkoste sie wertvoll, wanderte weiter.

Als er im Lustzentrum von Harry ankam, stöhnte dieser wild auf, da Draco nun einen Finger in Harry versenkt hatte. Er merkte dessen Bereitschaft, fühlte die Enge, spürte die Feuchte, die seinen Finger umgab. Wild stöhnte Draco auf, riss sich los, sah Harry ins Gesicht, als er seinen Finger bewegte. Harry wand sich auf erotische Art und Weise, brachte Draco damit fast um den Verstand.

„Tiefer, oh Gott ist das gut!" stöhnte Harry nun, wobei er seine Beine weit spreizte, Draco aufkeuchte, sein Glied sofort bereit zuckte.

„Alles was du willst, für immer" hauchte Draco und küsste Harrys heiße Lippen. Inzwischen waren es drei Finger, die sich sanft rein und raus bewegten, Harry unglaubliche Laute entlockte. Harry zog Striemen über Dracos Rücken, wobei dieser heiser und rau aufschrie, sich kaum halten konnte. Wieder riss er sich los, sah Harry in die Augen als er sich das Kondom überstreifte.

„Ich will dich spüren, tief in mir" knurrte Harry nun mit hochroten Wangen und Draco nickte nur paralysiert. Sanft legte er sich zwischen Harrys Beine, wollte alles intensiv und bewusst miterleben. Die anderen Mädchen, die anderen Jungen – alles schien vergessen, als er Harry vor sich liegen sah. Sanft lächelte er, als seine Lippen sich erneut auf dessen Brüste senkten, diese stimulierten, zart zu biss, diese ableckte.

Harry schrie wild auf, bog seinen Oberkörper durch. Dracos heiße Lippen wanderten weiter runter, als er das Scharmhaar erreichte, weiter wanderte. Harry schrie laut auf, als er Dracos Zunge spürte, wie sich diese sanft und dennoch stark bewegte, sie in Harry hinein glitt, danach das Umfeld abtastete. Draco saugte langsam, nahm diese Süße gerne in sich auf. Er leckte und saugte weiter, fuhr einen Finger mit ein und stimulierte Harry perfekt. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er Harrys Becken fest, stieß immer wieder mit seiner Zunge wild und leidenschaftlich zu.

Im nächsten Augenblick riss er sich los, leckte sich über die Lippen, steuerte diese gegen Harrys und verfing diesen in einem wilden Kuss. Beide schrieen in den Kuss hinein, als Draco sich langsam in die nasse, heiße Enge versenkte, abwartete und Harry tief und leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Scheiße Harry, du bist so wundervoll. So eng, so schön, so göttlich." Hauchte er an Harrys Lippen, zwang seine Zunge hindurch, wobei Harry diese geradezu verschlang. Draco fing an sich zu bewegen, wurde schneller. Ihr keuchen, ihr Stöhnen erhöhte sich, ihr Rhythmus nahm zu. Draco richtete sich auf, hielt Harrys Becken gefangen und sah dabei zu, wie sein stark pulsierendes Glied heiß in Harrys Schacht versank, feucht und wundervoll wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Oh Gott!" rief er aus, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, zog Harrys Becken immer enger an sich. Wurde schneller, leidenschaftlicher, hörte Harrys Schreie, fühlte seine Fingernägel die sich in seinen Po krallten.

„Oh Gott!...Wahnsinn!...ich glaube, ich glaube…ich komme!" rief Harry aus, spürte die Druckwelle in sich hochkommen die vollkommen war und beängstigend zugleich, explodierte. Draco fühlte genau, wie Harrys Muskelschacht sich zusammenzogen, sein Glied stimulierte, die Reibung immer schlimmer für ihn wurde. Als Harry mit einem lauten Schrei kam, war es auch bei ihm so weit. Mit einem enormen Schrei erkletterte er den Gipfel seines Orgasmus, wusste nicht, dass er zu solchen Gefühlen fähig war.

Erschöpft sank er auf Harry zusammen, hielt ihn eisern und dennoch liebevoll fest, wollte ihn nicht mehr hergeben. Beide keuchten im die Wette, hielten sich noch immer fest, küssten sich liebevoll und zart.

„Harry?" flüsterte Draco an dessen Wange und rieb sie mit seiner eigenen.

„Ja?" hauchte dieser und hielt fest die Augen geschlossen, wobei ein glückliches Lächeln seine Lippen zierte.

„Hat es dir gefallen? Oder eher nicht? Habe ich dir wehgetan?" Harrys Augen öffneten sich langsam, sahen in das ängstliche Gesicht Dracos und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf.

„Nein, es war so wundervoll. Absolut unbeschreiblich! Wusste gar nicht, dass ich zu solchen Gefühlen fähig bin! Wow, ich beneide die Mädchen um diese Gefühle." Draco lächelte, als er das strahlende Gesicht von Harry sah, seufzte glücklich.

„Tja, dann warte mal ab, wie es ist, als Junge genommen zu werden. Oder wenn du mal einen Jungen Lust bereitest. Eines kann ich dir sagen, es ist hundertmal anders, als mit einem Mädchen und ich bin schon jetzt gespannt, was du dazu sagen wirst" raunte er Harry ins Ohr, wobei dieser hart schluckte.

Ja genau! Er war ja, wie sich gerade herausgestellt hatte, schwul.

„Ich glaube, das werde ich wohl nie erfahren" wisperte er leise und Dracos Kopf hob sich, er sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Aber wieso denn nicht?"

„Na ja, wer würde schon mit mir… ich meine, ich würde nur wollen wenn…ach egal" Harry war das mehr als peinlich, wollte er doch noch einen schönen Moment erleben. Draco hatte sich schon lange aus ihm zurückgezogen, hatte das Kondom mit einer Bewegung entfernt und lag nun entspannt neben Harry. Schlecht konnte er ihm sagen, dass er ihn schon immer verdammt heiß gefunden hatte, dieser immer seine Träume beherrscht hatte. Außerdem war da noch dieser andere Junge… Noch immer in Gedanken, bemerkte er nicht, wie Harry seine Sachen schnappte und leise ins Bad tapste, sich waschen ging. Erst als die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, kam Draco zu sich.

„Na toll. Wirklich ganz toll gemacht, Draco" murmelte dieser nun und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Ob Harry abgesperrt hatte? Leise schlich er hinterher, hörte die Dusche rauschen, drückte die Klinke und schob die Türe auf. Harry japste, als Draco sich zu ihm gesellte, ihm das Duschgel aus der Hand nahm und nun fürsorglich einseifte, danach unter die Brause stellte. Harry war viel zu perplex, um etwas sagen zu können. Wunderte er sich darüber, wie liebevoll Draco sich um ihn kümmerte.

„So, meine Schöne, jetzt bist du sauber…äh…hast du was?" Dracos Lächeln verschwand, als Harry ihm direkt in die Augen sah, darin versank.

„Darf ich bei dir was probieren?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar, wobei Draco die Augenbrauen zusammenkniff und überlegte.

„Was denn?"

„Lass sich überraschen" wisperte Harry nun und beugte sich zu dem verdutzten Slytherin vor, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Draco zog Harry zart zu sich, küsste diesen heiß und begierig. Als der Kuss endete, seufzte er unbefriedigt, wobei Harrys Augen aufblitzten und Draco sich schon dachte, dass Harry noch was vorhatte. Draco lehnte sich genüsslich an die kalte Fliesenwand, schloss die Augen, als er Harrys wundervollen Mund am Hals spürte. Zarte Lippen legten sich auf das erhitzte Fleisch, saugten genüsslich und wanderten sanft abwärts während die Dampfschwaden auf Wanderschaft gingen, Wärme sie einhüllte.

Draco stöhnte wild auf, als Harry an seinen bereits harten Brustwarzen saugte, zart hinein biss. Harry gefiel das Spiel, bemerkte zuerst gar nicht die Hände, die sich in seinem langen Haar festgekrallt hatten.

„Oh ja! Weiter" keuchte Draco, als Harrys flinker Mund mit heißer Zunge über Dracos Oberkörper leckte, er seine Zunge in Dracos Bauchnabel verschwinden ließ. Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, kniff die Augen fest zu und gab zischende Laute von sich.

„Mach ich das richtig?" säuselte Harry nun und knabberte sanft an Dracos Bauch, wobei dieser wieder stöhnte und wild nickte.

„Und wie richtig…ah!" Harry lächelte milde, als er weiter wanderte und Draco die Augen aufriss.

„Harry, du…wie..aber…ich…du…wow!" Draco hielt kurz den Atem an, ihm wurde schwindlig. Harrys Zunge befand sich immer noch auf Wanderschaft, wobei diese nun den Schaft hinauf und hinableckte, daran knabberte, seine Hand sanft den harten Strang umfasste und er Dracos Glied sanft rieb. Wild keuchte er auf und bog seinen Oberkörper durch. Dies war das schärfste, was er bisher erlebt hatte, obwohl fast noch gar nichts passiert war.

„Mehr, bitte! Sonst gehe ich ein!" wimmerte Draco und krallte seine Hände tiefer in Harrys Schopf.

„So etwa?" raunte Harry und tänzelte mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Eichel, leckte diese ab, saugte sich fest, öffnete seinen Mund weiter und versank Dracos übersteifes Glied in seinem heißen Mund. Draco schrie überrascht auf, zog scharf die Luft ein und atmete heftig.

„Scheiße, das ist sooo heiß" wimmerte er nun und fing an sein Becken zu bewegen. Harry überlegte fieberhaft, ob er sich noch mehr trauen sollte, während er Dracos Glied tief in sich aufnahm, wieder frei gab und wieder von vorne anfing. Dracos Kopf fiel nach vorne, er keuchte, als er Harrys Kopfbewegungen wahrnahm. Diese Lippen! Diese Zunge!

„Du…Du bist ein Naturtalent, du…..waaahh!" Draco zuckte abermals zusammen, als er Harrys Finger an seinem Po spürte, fühlte wie sich diese weiter tasteten.

„Du wirst doch nicht… aber du…oh GOTT!" keuchte Draco weiter als Harry einen Finger in Draco verschwinden ließ und diesen sanft bewegte. Beinahe schüchtern tastete er sich im Inneren von Draco vor, saugte dabei am harten, steilen Glied von Draco weiter. Dieser stöhnte wild, keuchte, wimmerte. Er wusste nicht, auf was er sich konzentrieren sollte. Einerseits waren da Harrys heißer Mund, diese traumhafte Zunge und dann waren da noch diese flinken Finger die…

„AAAHHHHHH! Tiefer, bitte! Nimm ihn tiefer in den Mund! Oh Gott! Dein Finger! Schieb in tiefer rein, jaaaaa!" stöhnte Draco, wobei Harry lustdurchtränkt stark an Dracos Glied saugte, dabei schmatze, ihn ableckte und wieder tief aufnahm. Sein Finger schob sich bis zum Anschlag in Dracos Po, stimulierte dabei einen gewissen Punkt, wobei Draco nur noch Sterne sah, nicht mehr wusste, wo unten und oben ist.

„Mehr, tiefer, fester!! Ich will mehr!!! Biiitteee…aaaahh!" Dracos Stimme klang rau und leidenschaftlich, wobei Harry nun noch einen Finger verwendete, diese tiefer schob und weiterhin den magischen Punkt stimulierte. Dracos Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, als er mit einem tiefen, lauten Schrei kam und explosionsartig sich in Harrys Mund ergoss. Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper, bemerkte, wie die Finger verschwanden und genauso der Mund.

Kraftlos sackte er an der Fliesenwand zusammen, rutschte diese hinunter, wobei schützende Arme sich um ihn schlangen, ihn fest hielten.

„Das war Wahnsinn! Harry! Also wenn sich die Jungs nicht um dich reißen, dann weiß ich auch nicht.." keuchte Draco ungehalten, sein Gesicht glühte und Harry lächelte.

„So gut war ich?" fragte er grinsend, wobei Draco wild nickte.

„Mehr als das…mehr als das…" Draco kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme, ließ sich diesmal von Harry einseifen und abwaschen, sogar abtrocknen. Draco war Wachs in Harrys Händen und gemeinsam, Arm in Arm schlenderten sie nackt zum Bett, krochen darunter und schliefen augenblicklich ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und Harry gähnte herzlich. Dabei rutschte die Decke etwas tiefer und schon schlief er weiter. Draco war schon wach, sein Mund stand weit offen. Harry lag nackt neben ihm, doch er war kein Mädchen mehr. Vor ihm lag der süßeste, schönste Junge, weit und breit. Er konnte sich nicht an ihm satt sehen, bestaunte sein perfekt bestücktes Teil und seufzte leise. Brodelnde Eifersucht kam in ihn hoch, als er daran dachte, was Harry mit ihm gemacht hatte. Was ist, wenn er diese Fähigkeiten bei einem anderen Jungen einsetzen würde?

Er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, schluckte hart, kämpfte gegen seine Tränen an. Verdammt! Sie beide waren Feinde, oder nicht? Was waren sie nun? Konnten sie ein Paar sein, auch wenn Harry nun ein Junge war? Draco war es egal, ob Harry nun ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wäre, er würde ihn immer wunderschön und sexy finden.

Schnell zog er sich an und hetzte zur Türe. Als er den Knauf drehte, schwang diese zu seiner Verwunderung ohne zu murren auf. Ein letzter Blick, wehmütig, traf den schlafenden Harry. Schnell verschwand er und hetzte durch die Gänge. Er hoffte, dass er sich nicht verlaufen würde. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er es nun doch geschafft und keuchte, als er vor dem Eingang seines Gemeinschaftsraumes stand.

Ohne nachzudenken sprach er leise das Passwort, huschte durch den Raum, ohne auf die neugierigen Fragen der anderen einzugehen. Blaise Zabini ließ sich allerdings nicht so schnell abwimmeln. Draco, der ein eigenes Zimmer besaß, sprang auf sein Bett und vergrub seinen Kopf in dem weichen Kissen. Er vermisste Harry, vermisste dessen Geruch, dessen warme Haut, dessen Geborgenheit. Einfach ihn.

„Draco?" Eine Hand legte sich auf Malfoys Schulter, wobei dieser zusammenzuckte, die Augen zusammenkniff und sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Was?" blaffte dieser nun, wobei sich sein Freund am Ende des Bettes hinsetzte und diesen einfühlsam musterte.

„Du bist verliebt, stimmts?" meinte er leise und Draco stritt es ab.

„Wie kommst du auf so einen Scheiß!"

„Weil du so aussiehst! Und bei Potter könnte ich es verstehen! Er ist so was von heiß und gut aussehend und du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Jungs ihm hinterher laufen und.."

„Ja ich weiß! Verdammt noch mal! Aber lass mich damit gefälligst in Ruhe! Ich will weder was von anderen Jungs, noch von ihm was wissen, kapiert?" keifte Draco nun, hochrot im Gesicht und Blaise schwieg.

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Wenn man verliebt ist, sollte man dazu stehen. Und irgendwann kommst du auch noch drauf" flüsterte Blaise traurig, erhob sich und verschwand. Harry erwachte augenblicklich, als die Türe ins Schloss fiel. Geschockt bemerkte er, dass er nackt im Bett lag und wieder ein Junge war. Die Seite neben ihn wirkte verlassen – verlassen, als Draco gegangen war. Tränen traten in seine wunderschönen Augen, er zog beschämt die Bettdecke höher und schluchzte leise.

„Du hast mich nur benutzt, dabei warst du mein Auserwählter, der mit dem Merkmal…" schluchzte Harry weiter und rollte sich seitlich zusammen, während er weiterhin weinte. Sein Herz schmerzte. Schon, als er mit Draco geschlafen hatte, bemerkte er das kleine Feuermal an dessen linker Hüfte. Er hatte es sofort erkannt und wusste nicht, woher er sein Mal kannte. Woher konnte er wissen, dass Draco so ein Mal besaß? Wieso war dieser abgehauen? War er so geschockt gewesen, als Harry der Junge neben ihm lag? Zu seiner Trauer kam noch Scham hinzu, da Draco die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, ihn zu bestaunen. Und wenn dieser sein Gesicht bei Harrys Anblick verzogen hatte?

Heulend stand er auf, wunderte sich nicht einmal darüber, dass geeignete Sachen für ihn bereit lagen. Schnell schnappte er sich die Sachen von Hermine und schlurfte, bereits angezogen zur Türe. Seine Tränen waren versiegt, doch der Kummer blieb. Es war ihm egal ob jemand sein verheultes Gesicht sehen würde, egal, ob er sich verlaufen würde. Doch das Schicksal zeigte ihm den richtigen Weg und schon bald befand er sich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

Als er endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum war, übergab er einer verdatterten Hermine ihre Sachen und schlenderte traurig zum Schlafsaal. Keiner hatte ihn angesprochen, hatten sie sein Gesicht gesehen. Doch Hermine wollte nicht aufgeben, lief ihm hinterher und fand ihm am Bett, als er herzzerreißend in sein Kissen schluchzte.

„Harry, Liebling, was ist denn los mit dir?" meinte sie liebevoll, da sie ihn wie einen großen Bruder sah und ihn sehr liebte.

„Nichts!" kam es erstickt, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Los, erzähl schon, ich bin für dich da, ehrlich" Das Schluchzen verebbte und Harrys Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Er setzte sich ausdruckslos ihr gegenüber, wobei sie ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht strich und ihn liebevoll anlächelte.

„Hast du Liebeskummer?" fragte sie leise und Harry nickte, sein Kinn zitterte und Hermine schloss ihn sofort in die Arme. Tränen liefen wieder, stockend wurden die letzten Stunden berichtet. Hermine sagte kein einziges Wort, wiegte ihn wie ein Kleinkind in seinen Armen, strich ihm sanft übers Haar und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Schatz, jetzt hör mal zu. So wie du es schilderst, glaube ich nicht, dass Draco vor DIR davongelaufen ist."

„Nein?" wisperte Harry und hickste kurz auf.

„Nein, mein Süßer! Ich glaube, der gute Draco Malfoy hat sich in dich verliebt und kann damit nicht umgehen. Und dafür gibt es einen einfachen Test" grinste sie nun und Harry sah sie stumm an.

„Nicht schon wieder…" nuschelte er nun und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Nein, du Depp! Für ihn! Flirte einfach mit einem anderen Jungen, lass dich ansatzweise verführen und hoffe darauf, dass Draco ausflippt. Wenn nicht, dann weißt du, dass er nichts empfindet. Das tut zwar sehr weh, aber du weißt die Wahrheit. Und wenn schon, dann kannst du dir bewusst sein, dass er dich liebt. Auch wenn ich nicht viel von Draco Malfoy halte – aber wenn du dich in ihn verliebst, dann muss er was Besonderes sein. Harry, du kannst nichts verlieren, nur gewinnen"

„Ich habe meine Jungfräulichkeit an ihn als Mädchen verloren. Ich habe mein Herz verloren – an ihn. Was könnte ich also noch verlieren.." murmelte er leise, wobei sich eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange stahl.

„Na also. Du, Harry? Liebst du ihn?" fragte sie vorsichtig, wobei Harry abermals zum schluchzen anfing und ein „JA" herausquetschte, sich in Hermines Arme warf. Sie tröstete ihn so lange, bis er schließlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Sanft bette sie ihn, als Ron hereingestürmt kam und Hermine ihn sofort aus dem Raum zerrte. Als sie über die Stufen schritten, flüsterte sie ihm in Kurzfassung ins Ohr, was passiert war.

Zuerst war Ron sprachlos, dann schockiert und zum Schluss wütend. Er tobte im Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei Seamus und Dean in Deckung gingen, Neville alles schweigend mit ansah und Hermine seufzte. Als sich Ron wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte er gleich mal, wer denn der Glückliche sein sollte, der mit Harry das Vergnügen haben sollte. Obwohl er Malfoy absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, war er dabei.

Hermine überlegte lange, wobei ihr ein besonders süßer Junge in den Sinn kam. Ihr teuflisches Lächeln breitete sich aus, riss die anderen mit, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte und ihren Plan erklärte. Harry wusste von all dem nichts, als er am späten Abend aufwachte und sich vorerst nicht auskannte. Sein Herz schmerzte, doch dachte er an Hermines Plan. Ihre letzten Worte „Vertrau mir, ich kümmere mich um alles" hallten in seinen Gedanken wider und er fragte sich, was sie nun ausheckte.

Gähnend ging er duschen und dachte dabei an Draco. Ob dieser mit ihm noch zu tun haben wollte? Dumbledore hatte sich bis jetzt nicht gezeigt, doch Harry glaube, dass dieser genau wusste, was los war. Nicht umsonst war dieser dafür bekannt, seine Augen und Ohren überall zu haben. Hermine stürmte ins Zimmer, als Harry nackt beim Schrank stand und sich gerade etwas heraussuchen wollte. Erschrocken hielt er sich die Boxershorts vor und wurde rot.

„Her-Hermine…also.." Diese sah ihn lüstern an und grinste nur.

„Süßer, du siehst heiß aus und heute mache ich aus dir was besonderes" säuselte sie nun und Harry bekam große Augen. Sie wandte sich nicht ab, wobei Harry sich fragte, wie er sich anziehen sollte.

„Ach komm! Tu nicht so! Lass mir auch meinen Spaß! Du weißt, ich stehe auf knackige Jungs, wobei ich aber eher auf Ron stehe und dich wie meinen großen Bruder betrachte! Und wenn Malfoy nicht sieht, wie sensationell du bist, dann hat er einen noch größeren Schaden, als ich dachte…"

Hermine blieb und Harry zog sich hochrot an, wobei Hermine, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihm passende Hosen und Hemd übergab, eine Tube Gel hervorholte und Harrys Haare damit bearbeitete.

„Hier, ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich" grinste sie nun und griff in ihre Tasche"

„Was ist das?"

„Hm, sagen wir so, eigentlich wollte ich es dir zu Weihnachten schenken, aber sieh es als verfrühtes Geschenk an. Normalerweise würde ich dir ja Bücher schenken, aber ich denke, ein wenig Liebesglück kannst du auch gebrauchen." Somit überreichte sie ihm ein sündhaft teures Parfum, wobei Harry große Augen machte, es aufmachte und daran roch.

„Wow, das riecht ja…"

„Absolut scharf! Wenn ein Mann das oben hat, werden alle verrückt! Zumindest ich. Und als ich dies gerochen habe, war ich der Meinung, es passt ausgezeichnet zu dir! Es unterstreicht deine Männlichkeit sozusagen, also dein Sein. Es macht dich noch anziehender, als du schon bist. Lass diese dämliche Schuluniform weg und zieh nur den Umhang über. Ja?"

„Hermine! Was ist denn mit dir los? Seit wann bist du so…"

„Offen? Hm, ich bin nicht mehr so verklemmt, seit dem ich mit Ron zusammen bin und sozusagen, mich neu entdeckt habe. Keine weiteren Fragen" grinste sie und Harry schnappte nach Luft. Hallo? Wann hatte er denn was verpasst? Hermine ließ ihn alleine und schon legte er einige Tropfen dieses unglaublich riechenden Parfums auf, wobei er sich in der Tat attraktiver vorkam. Als er die Treppen hinunterschwebte, zeigte er ein sexy Lächeln und Ginny fiel halb in Ohnmacht.

„Ha-Harry? Wow, du siehst..ähm…puh" Ginny sah sich gehetzt um und lief nun davon, wobei Harry laut loslachte und Hermine zu kichern anfing.

„Sie weiß, dass du schwul bist, deshalb ging sie. Sie war sehr traurig, als sie erfahren hat, dass sie niemals Chancen bei dir haben wird. Schade eigentlich. Aber sie hat mir auch verraten, welche Jungs auf dich stehen und ich habe dir einen ganz süßen ausgesucht" Grinste sie nun, wobei Ron nickte.

„Ron, du auch?" Harry war überrascht, musterte all seine Freunde, die ziemlich cool dasaßen und ihn spitzbübisch angrinsten.

„Wäre ich schwul, würde ich dich niederreißen" knurrte Seamus und lachte danach. Auch Dean pfiff und Ron klopfte ihn auf die Schulter.

„Auf geht's in die Schlacht" wisperte Ron nun und zog Harry mit, wobei Hermine sich rechts neben ihn einhängte und Ron zuzwinkerte. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie mit den restlichen Freunden in die große Halle, wobei diese fast ganz verstummte. Erstaunte und lüsterne Blicke hingen an Harry, der so selbstbewusst und locker schien, eine animalische Ausstrahlung besaß.

Als Draco ihn erblickte, verschluckte er sich fast, zuckte zu heftig und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Blaise konnte ihm nur noch zusehen, wie dieser nach hinten kippte und krachend am Boden aufkam. Doch Harry bemerkte es nicht – wollte es nicht bemerkten und schlenderte selbstbewusst, einen Arm um Ron und den anderen um Hermine zum Tisch.

Beinahe hätte man glauben können, dass die drei was miteinander hatten und sämtliche Schüler stand der Mund offen. Draco rappelte sich wieder hoch, beobachtete Harry mit Adlersaugen.

„Du liebst ihn, du bist eifersüchtig" kicherte Blaise nun.

„Schnauze, einen Scheiß tu ich" knurrte Draco und sprühte Funken. Blaise sah ihn amüsiert an, wobei er noch immer kicherte.

„Mann, dich hats ja voll erwischt. Guck mal? Was will denn der Ravenclaw von ihm? Hm, sexy sieht er ja schon aus…" fragte er interessiert, wobei Draco diesen „Schleimbeutel" sofort ins Visier genommen hatte, ihn am liebsten töten wollte.

Ein ebenso, blonder Junge, hoch gewachsen und absolut gut aussehend, mit braunen Augen schlenderte mit einem sexy Lächeln auf Harry zu, da dieser ihm zugezwinkert hatte. Hermine machte sofort Platz, wobei Samuel sich sofort setzte, Harry anstrahlte.

„Wow, heute siehst du…ähm…nett aus" lächelte er leise.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, aber Hermine hat mich zu euch eingeladen. Also, dass ich hier bei euch essen darf. Ist das ok für dich?" Obwohl Harry verdammt nervös war, diesen Jungen äußerst attraktiv fand, lächelte er weiterhin selbstsicher und nickte froh.

Draco bemerkte knurrend, wie dieser blonde Volltrottel sich zu SEINEM Harry hinüberbeugte, die Augen schloss und an ihm roch. Seine Lippen lagen fast auf Harrys Hals und dieser machte absolut keine Anstalten, sich von ihm fern zu halten! Wofür hielt er sich eigentlich? Na warte….

„Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft" grinste Blaise und erhielt einen starken Seitenhieb der verdammt wehtat.

„Wow, du riechst ja unglaublich gut." raunte Samuel nun und rutschte näher. Harry erschrak leicht, als er die Hand des Ravenclaws auf seinen Hüften spürte, er einen sanften Kuss, zart und liebevoll auf die Wange bekam. Er hätte diesen wunderschönen Jungen sofort vernascht, wenn er sich nicht so schrecklich in Draco verliebt hätte. Hermine hielt ihn immer auf den neuesten Stand. Sie flüsterte Harry immer wieder ins Ohr, wie Draco beinahe vor Wut schäumte, seine Gabel fast verbog und Blaise versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch alles half nichts, denn Dracos Blick brannte sich in Harry ein.

Harry kicherte vor sich hin als auch Hermine ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und Ron leise vor sich hinlachte. Klappte ja perfekt, wenn Draco so mit seinen Zähnen knirschte…

„Hat der was mit diesem Ravenclaw, Wiesel und Schlammblut? Das kann nicht sein! Das kann nicht…" Draco hielt abrupt inne, als Blaise näher rutschte und ihn freudig anstrahlte.

„Na? Was war dass denn eben? Scheint dir dann doch nicht so egal zu sein, was Potter da so treibt. Scheint mir, als hätte der eine Sexorgie gehabt, der Gute, was?....ähm…Draco?" Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen, erstach geradezu mit der Gabel sein Fleisch – der Hunger war ihm vollkommen vergangen. Heiße Wut durchströmte seinen Körper, wobei Blaise nun doch lieber Abstand hielt und keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab. Die anderen waren zu beschäftigt, um Draco zu beachten, was dem nur Recht war. Noch immer heftete sein Blick auf dem lachenden Potter, wobei dies so verdammt sexy wirkte.

„SCHEISSE!" rief er leise aus, wobei Blaise zusammenzuckte. Selten hatte er Draco so dermaßen außer sich erlebt, wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er sich nicht bald zusammenreißen würde. Blaise bemerkte, wie Harry von diesem Ravenclaw aus der Halle gezogen wurde, dessen Hand in seiner hatte und Harry dabei rote Wangen bekam. Auch Draco hatte dies bemerkt, seine Geduld war nun am Ende.

„Na los, lauf ihm hinterher, bevor er noch was unanständiges mit ihm macht" wisperte Blaise nun und Pansy kicherte.

„Draco-Schätzchen, mach endlich, was Blaise sagt! Zwar bin ich nicht gerade begeistert, dass du dir einen Gryffindor ausgesucht hast, aber Potter sieht heute verdammt heiß aus. Und wenn du nicht bald deinen sexy Hintern hier hinaus schwingst, wird Potter wohl von diesem heißen Jungen vernascht werden." Das hatte gesessen! Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance, die beiden waren schon längst weg. Schnell sprang er auf und stürzte fast zum Ausgang.

Hermine und Ron, sowie die anderen sahen Draco lächelnd hinterher, wobei Hermine jauchzte und meinte „Sieht gut aus, Jungs. Sieht sehr gut aus"

Harry wurde durch den Korridor gezerrt, an die Wand gepresst und hart geküsst. Samuel presste sich an Harry, söhnte leise, als er mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen strich, seine Hände in dessen Haare verkeilte und Harry gierig den Kuss erwiderte. Doch war dieser Kuss nicht gerade der perfekte, fühlte sich nicht so heiß an wie der von Draco. Harry spürte nichts, absolut nichts.

Auf einmal wurde der Kuss hart unterbrochen, jemand hatte Hand an Samuel gelegt und diesen weggerissen. Harry stand mit verklärtem Blick da und betrachtete einen wütenden Draco, der nun wüst auf den armen Ravenclaw ein schimpfte und ihn beinahe verflucht hätte.

„Verschwinde, hab ich gesagt!" hallte Dracos herrscherische Stimme durch den Gang, wobei dieser zitternd aufstand, nickte, Harry einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf und wieder zur Halle eilte. Jetzt wusste Harry auch, wieso er doch nichts mit Samuel anfangen würde. Zwar war dieser niedlich und sexy gewesen, ausgesprochen gut aussehend - doch war er ein Feigling. Draco drehte sich schwungvoll zu Harry um, sah ihn giftig aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

„Potter"

„Malfoy, verschwinde" meinte Harry selbstsicherer als er sich fühlte.

„Vergiss es! Was sollte das werden? Hä? Was sollte der Scheiß!"

„Das fragst gerade DU mich? Wer ist denn abgehauen – Du Feigling!" rief Harry nun seinerseits wütend aus, wobei Draco ihn nun auch an die Wand presste und gefährlich näher kam.

„Ich bin nicht davon gelaufen, ich musste nur noch was erledigen" zischte Draco wütend, seine Nasenflügel bebten gefährlich und Harry riss sich los.

„Aha! Was erledigen? Faule Ausrede! Nein, du bist es echt nicht wert! Für dich war ich nur ein Versuchsobjekt und Samuel wollte was Ernstes mit mir anfangen! Verschwinde endlich und lass mich für immer in Ruhe!" keifte Harry nun, drehte sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang. Sein dezenter, doch männlicher Duft schwebte noch in der Luft und machte Draco wahnsinnig. Dieser wollte nicht aufgeben und lief Harry hinterher.

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Richtung Kerker rannte und Draco war dies nur Recht. Doch nach einer Abbiegung bekam er ihn zu fassen, schleuderte ihn gegen eine Wand und presste sich hart gegen ihn. Keuchend sahen sich die beiden Jungen an, wobei Draco hungrig seine Lippen auf die von Harry legte, genüsslich daran saugte. Harry stöhnte leise auf, wollte ich befreien, doch Draco war stärker. Er hielt dessen Hände gefangen, küsste ihn weiter, biss ihn leicht in die Lippen und hörte das gequälte stöhnen von Harry.

„Ich habe nicht mit dir gespielt, falls du das meinst und…"

„Natürlich hast du! Und ich dachte, du empfindest was für mich du…" Weiter kam er nicht, da Draco ihm abermals den Mund verschloss, seine Zunge durch dessen Lippen hindurchschlängelte, ihn tief und fest küsste und sich hart und erregend an ihn presste. Ihr Kuss wurde immer wilder, wobei Harry sich an Draco festkrallte, ihn verzweifelt zurückküsste, sich an ihn presste. Draco stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, rieb sich an ihn, bis Harry erregt aufkeuchte.

…..hast mich nur benutzt" endete Harry mit dünner Stimme, wobei Draco seufzte, seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter lehnte.

„Irrtum, ich würde es eher –mich in dich verlieben und nicht wissen, was man da tun sollte, als wegrennen – nennen." Meinte er leise, doch Harry hatte es gehört.

„Was?" flüsterte er aufgeregt, wobei er nun in Dracos Gesicht sehen konnte, dieser ihn anhimmelte und sanft lächelte.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Harry. Vielleicht war ich es schon immer. Aber nach unserer gemeinsamen Nacht, war ich mir nun sicher. Das ist so neu für mich, ich weiß doch nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll" wisperte Draco leise, wobei Harry ihn sanft näher zog.

„Lass dich von der Liebe leiten und zeige sie mir" raunte Harry in Dracos Ohr, wobei dieser tief stöhnte, Harrys Hals in Beschlag nahm und sich daran festsaugte. Er schmatzte, kostete ihn, seine Zunge tänzelte über Harrys heiße Haut, jagte diesem Schauer über den Rücken.

„Draco" säuselte Harry nun, zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Für mich wäre es das erste Mal als Junge und…"

„Und mir wäre es eine Ehre, dir zu zeigen, wie heiß und sexy ich dich finde und wie sehr ich dich liebe" stöhnte Draco an Harrys Hals, wobei diesem richtig schwindlig wurde.

„Zeigs mir, treib mich in den Wahnsinn, so wie im Traum.." hauchte Harry, und Draco durchzuckten kleine Blitze, bei dieser erotischen Stimme.

„Und ich dachte, diese Flasche wäre der Typ aus deinem Traum und…"

„Nein, das warst du…hier…" Harry legte seine Hand auf Dracos Hüften, wobei Draco sofort wusste, was dieser meinte.

„Du hast da ein kleines Feuermal in Form einer süßen Schlange. Das habe ich gesehen. Frag mich nicht, woher ich das schon vorher kannte" wisperte er leise und ließ seine Hand sogleich weiterwandern, streifte Dracos harte Erektion, merkte, wie dieser sich gegen Harrys Hand presste.

„Himmel, du machst mich glücklich und verrückt zugleich. Los komm" wisperte Draco, schnappte Harrys Hand und lief mit ihm in den Kerker. Sie durchliefen den Gemeinschaftsraum, passierten die Schlafgemächer und kamen sicher und ungehindert im Reich von Draco Malfoy an. Als er Harry hineingeschupst hatte, verschloss er mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen die Türe, sodass sie keiner stören konnte.

Harry drehte sich um, sah Draco aus blitzenden Augen an, Draco ließ seinen Blick über Harry gleiten.

„Du siehst so verdammt heiß aus, so wunderschön. Wie ich schon sagte – göttlich. Egal ob du männlich, oder weiblich bist." Raunte Draco und schritt nun näher. Ihre Lippen fanden sich abermals zu einem heißen, hungrigen Kuss, sie hefteten aneinander, stöhnten, keuchten, lösten sich, fanden sich wieder. Dracos Hände waren flink, öffneten den Umhang, rissen Harrys Hemd auf, wobei die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen sprangen, fummelte an Harrys Hose herum.

Harry verhielt sich nicht anders als Draco. Auch er riss an Dracos Kleidung, küssten den süßen sexy Slytherin atemlos und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Das ratschen zweier Reisverschlüsse war zu hören, rascheln ihrer Kleidung und dann der dumpfe Aufprall, als sie nackt, eng aneinander gepresst im Bett landeten. Draco löste sich von Harry, sein Blick wanderte über dessen Körper, während Harry Dracos Feuermal streichelte.

„Scheiße, Harry, du siehst so verdammt heiß aus, es ist einfach unfassbar. So wunderschön und du bist mein.." wisperte er ehrfürchtig, wobei Harry teuflisch grinste und seinen Süßen zu sich zog. Ihre Küsse wurden abermals wilder, ihre Körper rieben sich aneinander und beide stöhnten, als ihre harten Glieder aneinander rieben.

„Entspann dich, Schatz, ich zeige dir heute den Himmel" raunte Draco und küsste Harry federleicht am Hals, wanderte weiter, wobei seine Hände folgten, er mit seinen Nägeln sanfte Striemen auf Harrys Haut zog. Harry keuchte erregt, seine Brustwarzen standen hart ab und Draco murmelte etwas von „noch immer so verdammt weiche Haut, wundervoll".

Harrys stöhnen wurde wilder, als Draco über Harrys Bauch leckte, den Geschmack in sich aufnahm. Seine Zunge wanderte weiter, wobei er nun Harrys Glied fest in die Hand nahm und anfing es zu reiben. Harry schrie leise auf, bäumte sich auf und keuchte immer wieder.

„Oh Draco – fester, schneller" wimmerte er und Draco lächelte leicht. Er küsste sanft Harrys Glied, zupfte mit seinen Lippen daran, tänzelte mit der Zunge darüber, fuhr Kreise und schob diesen tief in den Mund hinein. Harrys Schrei erfüllte den Raum, als er seine Hände in Dracos Haar vergrub und die heiße Enge um sich spürte.

„Oh Gott! Das ist so heiß! Weiter….ja..hmmm…tiefer…." stöhnte er immer wieder, wobei Draco gehorchte. Er wusste, dass Harry noch nie Sex mit einem Jungen gehabt hatte, hatte instinktiv und in aller Hoffnung ihn doch noch zu bekommen schon Gleitmittel besorgt. Unerkannt für Harry angelte er sich mit der anderen Hand eine Tube herbei, griff hinein und holte eine glitschige Substanz herbei. Seine Zunge fuhr über den Schaft von Harry, wanderte tiefer, bis er zu dessen Eingang kam, diesen langsam und genüsslich stimulierte. Harry keuchte weiterhin, krallte sich am Bettlacken fest und hob sein Gesäß hoch. Draco drang stöhnend mit seiner Zunge in dessen enge Höhle ein, zog diese wieder zurück, leckte kurz darüber, als er merkte, dass Harry beinahe gekommen wäre.

„Dray, tu was! Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus!" jammerte Harry nun und wandte sich unter ihm wie ein Fisch im Trockenen. Ein Schweißfilm überzog seinen Körper und brachte seine Haut zum schimmern, wobei Draco nun wieder an Harrys Glied saugte, die eine Hand dessen Brustwarzen bearbeitete und die andere nun zu seinem Eingang wanderte.

Draco setzte sich auf, sah Harry leidenschaftlich an und formte mit seinen Lippen „Ich liebe dich" als er langsam einen Finger in Harry gleiten ließ und dieser heiser aufkeuchte.

„Wahnsinn…" wimmerte dieser, kniff die Augen zusammen, wobei Draco ihn nun ganz in Harry schob und auf dessen Innenmuskulatur drückte. Harry schrie wild auf, sah Sterne und fiel, nachdem er sich aufgebäumt hatte, erschöpft ins Kissen zurück. Draco gefiel dieser Anblick, sein steifes Glied zuckte verdächtig, während ein Lusttropfen sich löste.

„Und nun folgt der zweite Streich.." murmelte Draco nun und schob einen zweiten Fingern in Harry, sah zu, wie sich diese nass und sanft in Harry versenkten, sein Takt immer schneller wurde und Harry laut stöhnte, sich auf die Lippen biss. Danach kam der dritte hinzu und Draco drehte leicht seine Hand, massierten den Punkt immer wieder, wobei Harry heiser aufschrie und die Augen aufschlug.

„Jetzt! Ich will dich verdammt noch mal JETZT spüren! Bitte, nimm mich endlich!" jaulte er auf und spreizte seine Beine. Draco japste nach Luft, als er Harrys Glied zucken sah, dessen Lusttropfen ableckte und Harrys Becken festhielt.

„Bereit?" flüsterte er nun, als er sich positionierte und Harry keuchend nickte.

„Los komm schon, stich endlich zu" raunte Harry zutiefst erregt und Draco gehorchte. Doch konnte er sich nicht von dem Anblick, des kleinen, schönen Loches losreißen, als er sein zum zerbersten gefülltes Glied ansetzte, mit der Eichel eindrang, sein Glied wieder herauszog. Harry schrie heiser auf, wartete ab und klammerte ich an Draco.

Dieser stach wieder zu, versenkte sich Millimeter für Millimeter, stöhnte laut auf, sah an sich hinunter und verfolgte jedes weitere Eindringen mit heißer Lust.

„Das ist ja noch schärfer als das, was wir vorhin erlebt haben. Mann, bist du eng…wow, sorry wenn ich das sage, aber das ist so was von geil" keuchte Draco weiter und Harry nickte apatisch. Draco stieß nun hart zu, versank mit einem geschmeidigen Stoß komplett in Harry – beide schrieen auf.

„Ja, Draco – beweg dich endlich. Mach mich endlich fertig" keuchte Harry und Draco bewegte sich. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis er sich aufrichtete und Harrys Becken festhielt. Seine Stöße waren zwar noch immer recht langsam, doch er entzog sich dessen immer wieder, stieß dann hart zu, wobei Harry aufschrie.

„Schneller…scheiße…ich kann fast nicht mehr" schrie Harry und Draco beschleunigte. Er rammte sich unnachgiebig in Harry hinein, stöhnte, schrie heiser auf. Harry war so verflucht eng und göttlich zugleich. Er hatte noch nie einen so intensiven Sex erlebt, wie mit Harry.

„Oh Baby, ich komme gleich, wenn du weiterhin so eng bist" wimmerte Draco und stieß noch härter zu.

„Schneller….tiefer….fester….oh….JA! ….da!!!....oh…GOTT…SCHNELLER!" Harry krallte sich weiterhin fest, biss seine Zähne zusammen und bewegte sein Becken mörderisch schnell gegen Dracos Glied. Dieser hielt Harry eisern fest, rammte sich in ihn hinein, traf immer wieder dessen magischen Punkt, wobei Harry immer wieder schrie und keuchte. Draco wurde nun noch schneller, löste seine eine Hand und umfasste Harrys Glied, rieb es im selben heißen Takt, wie er zustieß.

„Ohhhhhh …. JJJAAAAAAA!" schrie Harry aus und spritzte hart ab, zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und riss Draco mit sich. Dieser fühlte lauter Stromschläge durch seinen Körper zucken, glaubte, gleich davon zu fliegen und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als er seinen Saft in Harry pumpte und keuchend auf seine Brust fiel. Langsam zog er sich zurück, presste sich weiterhin an Harry und hielt ihn eisern fest. Er hatte Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren, wusste er doch erst seit kurzem, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

„Du bist mein Traummann, so wundervoll, sexy. Harry, ich liebe dich so sehr" murmelte er an Harrys Brust, zog seinen Duft ein.

„Du riechst heute so sagenhaft gut, machst mich damit verrückt. Aber am meisten liebe ich deinen eigentlichen Geruch und Geschmack" raunte er wieder, hob seinen Kopf und blickte in ein Paar Augen voller Liebe, wobei darin Tränen schwammen.

„Liebling, habe ich dir wehgetan? Oh Harry….bitte…es tut mir leid, ich…" Harry legte liebevoll einen Finger auf Dracos Mund, lächelte glücklich.

„Ja, Draco, das war der bisher schärfste Sex, den ich jemals hatte. Und der wird es mit dir auch bleiben, weil ich dich liebe. Und nein, du hast mir nicht wehgetan, ich bin nur überwältigt, dass ich noch intensiver fühlen konnte als als Mädchen" flüsterte er erstickt, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Draco küsste diese sanft weg, rieb seine Nase an der von Harry und lächelte glücklich. Sanft nahm er ihn in den Arm, wiegte ihn liebevoll umher und genoss dessen Nähe.

„Ich habe noch nie gekuschelt, doch mit dir will ich es immer machen. Außerdem bin ich draufgekommen, dass ich nicht bi, sondern vollkommen schwul bin, wenn du ein Junge bist. Wärst du ein Mädchen, wäre ich eventuell bi, aber so…" schnurrte Draco und Harry lachte leise, säuberte sie mittels Zauber und zog ihnen auf magischen Weg Pyjamas an.

Leise klopfte es an der Türe, wobei Draco diese nun frei gab und Blaise hindurch lugte. Als er die beiden mit roten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren sah, wusste er sofort Bescheid und lächelte.

„Ähm, kann ich trotzdem rein kommen?" fragte er leise, wobei Draco strahlte.

„Also, Po…Harry! Willkommen in der Familie! Ich habe Draco noch nie so stahlen sehen, ihr müsst euch sehr lieben. Und diese Eifersuchtszene war ja perfekt…"

„Ich war nicht eifersüchtig" grummelte Draco nun, wobei Harry ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste und Blaise danach die Hand schüttelte.

„Ach – nicht?"

„Na ja, ein wenig"

„EIN WENIG? Du bist fast ausgerastet! Das arme Steak!" rief Blaise lachend aus, wobei alle drei nun lachen mussten. Pansy war die nächste, die auftauchte, dann Crabbe und Goyle. Harry fühlte sich langsam unwohl, wobei nun alle neugierig näher kamen und Harry höflich zu nickten. Sie alle waren doch ein wenig neugierig, mehr über Harry Potter zu erfahren. Und so – nach einigem Drängen, erzählte Harry einige Geschichten, wobei Draco sich immer wieder zu ihm kuschelte, ihm seine Wangen streichelte oder sein Haar und ihn verliebt betrachtete. Pansy strahlte, freute sie sich, da ihr Sandkastenfreund endlich glücklich war. Blaise warf immer wieder Fragen ein, genauso Crabbe und Goyle. Harry war verwundert, so viel Interesse geschenkt zu bekommen, wobei Draco ihn zeitweise stürmisch küsste und die anderen pfiffen oder johlten.

„Ähm, Harry? Was ist jetzt mit diesem Ravenclaw oder Schl…Granger und Wiesel? Hast du was mit denen gehabt?" Fragte Draco leise und ängstlich, wobei das Zimmer nun totenstill wurde, alle ihn interessiert ansahen.

„Nein, war ein Plan um dich aus der Reserve zu locken, dich eifersüchtig zu machen, da du ja gestern abgehauen bist! Und bevor du fragst, mir hat der Kuss mit Samuel nicht gefallen" grinste Harry, wobei die anderen Slytherins buhten und Blaise Draco kitzelte.

„Schon gut ! Schon gut! Alles kapiert! Habe ich verdient. Aber Leute, den hier gebe ich nie wieder her, denn er ist meine große Liebe" träumte Draco vor sich hin, Harry nickte glücklich – küsste ihn sanft und die anderen seufzten glücklich.

„Du bist ebenfalls meine große Liebe und ich verspreche hiermit feierlich, dich nie wieder her zu geben. Bei der Ehre von Slytherin" Murmelte Harry an Dracos Lippen und küsste sie zart. Die anderen klatschten begeistert und hatten Harry bereits adoptiert. Ab nun ging dieser ohne Probleme, Freundschaftschließend bei seinem Geliebten ein und aus und war seit dem sehr glücklich. Auch, weil seine Freunde nach und nach aufgenommen wurden.

Seit dem verstanden sich Slytherin und Gryffindor ein wenig besser und schon sah die Welt anders aus. Und das Traumpaar der Schule hieß: Draco und Harry, für immer vereint!

_**ENDE**_

P.s. ich liebe Schnulz und Happy Ends! Ja nicht maulen….-gggrrr-. Hihi…..tschau! Bis demnächst!


End file.
